Selfish Desires
by UndeadChick4
Summary: This is what happens when Greed get's greedy for Lust. Lemon


**Hey this is my first story of this kind :\ (first lemon) so idk how I'll do. Told in Greed's point of view. This is the old Greed (the first one) (NOT Ling) for the record I don't own fullmetal alchemist or anything.**

Money, Power, wealth, women, sex. I demanded the finer things in life, I deserved them and it was my right to fight to receive them. Greed's the name, and I've been told it fit's me to a T.

I wandered through father's underground hideout. It's not like I really wanted to talk to him but he wanted to see me so I figured I pay him a little visit.

I wondered whether father was done with me seems how I wasn't exactly following his orders, probably not though, I'm still some use to him.

I turned a dark corner only to have 2 razor sharp objects shoot deep into my chest and clear through my body. I grunted in pain.

"Lust," I said recognizing they were her long black fingernails. I looked up only to see her standing at the other end of the hallway, her tits were basically bursting out of her shirt.

"Greed," She said coolly in her silky voice. She hadn't retracted her nails from my chest yet. I moved uncomfortably grabbing her nails and attempting to pull them out.

She giggled flirtatiously.

"Hey Lust, do you wanna take these out?" I gripped her nails with my palm.

"Of course," She said, and with that her nails were ripped out of my body and shrunk back to her hands.

Walking forward to greet her I felt my skin close up over my wounds healing me.

"Jeez, if you wanted to skewer me all you had to do was ask," I winked at her.

"I bet," Lust said walking the other direction. Damn she was leaving, I wanted her; I'd do anything just to nail that bitch. Two good things come out of this though:

One: whenever a girl walks away (especially a pretty one) you get a nice view of their ass.

Two: Lust had a sweet ass.

"Greed, are you following me?" Lust turned and asked seductively throwing her hair over her shoulder.

I tore my eyes away from her nice ass to stare into her purple eyes.

I opened my mouth to answer when her nails shot out and stuck right through my mouth and out the back of my throat hitting the wall behind me.

Honestly, if she wanted to stick me so bad all she needed to do was ask, I'd let her stick me whenever she pleased.

She walked up to me, her nails never moving. Her boots clicked against the floor and when she approached me and when she was close enough to me that she could hug me if she chose to, she retracted her nails and put her hands on her hips.

"All you had to do was ask Lust," I chuckled at her.

"Yeah well I find that not very fun," She said.

"Well what would u consider fun?" I asked grinning.

Her face cracked into a sweet smile.

"What?" I asked curiously smiling back.

"This," she walked into my arms and began kissing my lips. She tasted sweet and at the same time like blood. She bit at my lips and pulled them moaning and pressing her hips into mine.

I thrusted my hips onto hers and felt her fingernails rake the back of my skull. I grinded into her and listened to her smooth steady moans came pouring out of her mouth.

She shoved me against the wall and pressed one of her cool hands against my chest gripping my shirt fabric tightly. I leaned against the wall and that's when Lust broke lips with me and tipped her head back sighing in pleasure.

In a swift movement she tore my shirt off my body with one sweep of her fingernails against my chest. I felt no pain as she began to kiss my chest and make it all better. My skin healed while Lust lapped up the blood she had drawn.

Lust reached her soft hands onto the hard lump that had formed inside my pants and said,

"Oh my!" She smiled deviously, "Well this is a surprise."

I grinned knowing she was complimenting my size. Yeah I had a 10 inch dick and I was proud of it.

Lust moved her hands along squeezing and rubbing and making my face turn a dark red color before she actually undid my pants and exposed my dick.

She took her soft hands and rubbed them up and down my really stiff cock until it felt as though it was throbbing. Impulsively I stuffed my had down her shirt and felt her perky nipples and squeezed tightly and felt her warm thick tits.

Her black dress slipped and I saw her big tits with perfect pink nipples. I leaned forward and buried my face in her boobs and began mindlessly sucking one of her nipples while she arched her back moaning and rocking her hips.

"Don't stop," She moaned. She took her nails and slowly cut off her long black dress exposing her goddess-like body to my eyes.

I slid down the wall so I rested on the floor and she climb onto my lap. I watched her open up her pale thighs and fit me between her legs. She began rocking her hips with a more steady rhythm on my own. I began to buck my hips against her soft delicate skin.

I looked at her perfect flat stomach and her ripe juicy tits I wanted to suck dry. I gave a quick glance between her legs and got a nice peek at her smooth soft pussy.

I grabbed her naked hips and I sucked on her rich tits as she rode me like a horse. She moaned and was teasing me by gently pressing her sweet pink pussy against my dick over and over again gently as she humped me.

I pulled her hips tight to mine and stuck a finger inside, in between her hips.

It was so soft, like a hot wet piece of velvet surrounding my fingers and eating them up. As she brought her hips back and forth her sweet pussy moved up and down on my fingers bringing them inside and slowly moving them out.

I felt her pussy clench on my fingers and with a flush of liquid I knew I had made her cum, the sounds of her moans and the way she clung to my shoulders and tipped her head back in pleasure confirmed it. She cried out in pleasure and I began to stick my fingers in faster as she dug her nails into my shoulders leaving deep lacerations.

Quickly I pushed Lust onto her back and nuzzled her nice titties I laid myself between her legs and prepared to go in. Lust looked at me with wide violet eyes that looked full of pleasure.

With one thrust of my hips I pushed into her tight hot body.

It was as if her wet tight luscious pussy was swallowing up my dick and wasn't going to ever let go. From underneath my body I felt Lust's hips go again, they pushed up against my hips as if she just couldn't get enough and her nails dug deeper into my back as I fucked her harder.

I could feel her cum slipping around my dick as she orgasmed more. I fucked her deeper and watched her tits bounce with every thrust I delivered into her body. I pounded into her tightness as her soft skin gave my big cock a hot tight clingy hug.

Lust's cries of pleasure filled the air and her gasps and moans of satisfaction swirled through my head like a catchy beat. I pulled her body closer to mine, not letting her give out now and fucked her more forcefully.

That was when the really loud moans started coming. I was afraid someone was going to hear us but I really didn't care. She finished and held my body tightly as her back ached and waves of pleasure surged through her body. Her hot wet pussy clenched tightly around my dick and that was enough to set me off.

I felt myself losing control as I cummed so hard inside her body releasing everything on her soft delicate body. I felt my jizz fill up her nice pussy full of thick fluid. One look at Lust's face told me she was satisfied and exhausted.

I pulled out and lay on the floor beside her.

"Well then… That was fun," Lust smiled and spoke barely above a whisper.

"Anytime," I said feeling tired as hell, I had just fucked the girl of my dreams.

Name's Greed. I demand the finer thing in life; money, women, power and sex.


End file.
